Getting What You Want
by Tripp3235
Summary: After Cutter must remove himself from a case due to conflict of interest, Connie gets the chance she's waited for, first chair on a big case. It's what she's been waiting for, but something is missing. Mike/Connie
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be told from Connie's POV. I'm a Mike/Connie shipper and I've read some great FF on this couple, but I feel like at this time in canon, Connie just isn't in the same place as Cutter is. I think given how often (and easily) she gets pissed at Cutter, she is too wary to consider being involved with him yet. Mike's also been too accessible for her in the past year. This story will change that. Big thanks to Slynn6776 and Nolebucgrl for helping beta. You can read my other Fanfiction at .com  
**

After I hung up the phone, I walked into Mike's office. I needed to let him know that Van Buren had called; they were interrogating a suspect for a recent murder and thought they were ready for us to pursue.

While in the doorway, I watched Mike thumb through the files in front of him, totally absorbed. He was double checking the financial statements of HP Records. We were due to finalize plea negotiations with their CEO, and knowing Mike, he was making sure there was nothing we had missed. As I walked towards him, his eyes never wavered off the numbers before him. After working with him for three years, I was used to how intense he got when focusing on a single subject. It would take more than clearing my throat to get his attention.

"Mike."

His head popped up, and the briefest smile flashed before it disappeared. He tried so hard to suppress his crush on me.

"Van Buren ,called; they want me to green light the arrest of their prime suspect on that college girl case..."

"So you're leaving?" The obvious question made me suspicious.

Putting my coat on, I nodded, "Yes, Mike, I am."

Clicking his teeth, he picked up his nearby coffee cup, now empty. "Um, which way are you going? That is, if you happen to go by..."

Pretending to be annoyed, I took the hint, "I'll stop and get your usual."

As I walked away, he yelled after me, "Only if you get something for yourself!" I turned back to him, shooting him a look. Before working for him, I drank coffee occasionally but now, Mike had turned me into an addict. He met my look with his grin. I made sure to turn away so he wouldn't see my own grin.

---------

Walking outside, I decided to take the subway. I preferred to walk, but I knew it was best to get to the station as quickly as possible. I liked the exercise, plus it was easier to keep my mind on the upcoming case. I found that while on the subway or taking a cab, my mind would wander to inappropriate subjects, such as Mike Cutter.

Sure enough, as soon as I grabbed a subway strap to remain steady, my mind flashed to my boss. Not that Mike was a typical boss. He allowed a lot of freedom when it came to how I wanted to pursue a case. Of course, that could be because of that obvious crush. At first it was easy to ignore, he would get flustered if the topic of my looks came up or my dating life and usual lack thereof.

Now it's getting closer to becoming a problem. Not that he had overstepped his bounds. But since putting Woll away, when Mike's feelings became embarrassingly clear, I've had to pay attention and make sure he doesn't get the wrong idea. In the past we would usually grab a bite to eat together, or after working late, we'd wind up getting off subject into an enjoyable personable conversation. However when we tried out the same routines, inevitably Mike would wind up giving me a look that was unmistakable. When it became awkward, I'd always try to cut things short, if possible, say goodnight or push the topic back to the case, but that wasn't so easy now. I didn't know why Mike was getting to me personally. It's not the feelings were mutual. While he can be charming and even occasionally fun, you can learn a lot about a man by the way he does his job...and Mike's questionable decisions along with moralistic excuses for that behavior reminds me all the time he's the last man I'd want to get involved with. But that doesn't mean I want to hurt him either. He's doing his best to be as professional as possible with me, and I don't need Jack telling me what a good team we make professionally. Well, not anymore anyway.

At my subway stop, I got to the police station just a few minutes later and met Van Buren outside the interrogation room. The police were working hard and the guy they were speaking to was practically in tears. "So what do we have?" I asked, sounding so nonchalant about having a man's future in my hands. Cutter was such a bad influence on me.

"His name is Max Brooks. He's 24 years old, but only a college sophomore."

Mike would ask if he's an underachiever. "I guess he hasn't confessed, has he?"

Van Buren shook her head but smiled. That joke never got old, mainly because we wanted it to happen every time. "No, Counselor, but we've got her restraining order against him. We have a very public fight on school grounds, witnessed by students and a professor, about her having an affair with Mr. Floyd and how furious he was."

I nodded as I flipped through the file she had handed me. "So Floyd wasn't a suspect."

"He was at first but he's got a rock solid alibi; seeing his doctor. Of course, a man his age dating a girl her age needs to be checked out mentally, not just physically..."

I had to smile. Van Buren had a wry sense of humor when she cared to use it. I'm sure she had a lot to say about a forty something year old man seeing a young girl like Melanie Layton. I did too but I kept it to myself.

The lieutenant went on. "Anyway, we looked at Floyd's wife next, Mrs. Daniel Floyd, as she's so proud to be called. She is the one who spotted Brooks down the street, moments before the murder."

"Which is what got the police looking into the kid initially. I don't like that and Cutter really won't. Mrs. Floyd has way too much motive and the opportunity to kill the girl herself."

"Yes, but Bernard remembered the kid from the crime scene the day before. He was hanging around with the rest of the onlookers. If he was there before the crime that certainly places him at the scene."

Glancing through the window, I watched the police keep working on him. We could hear their questions, but so far he wasn't giving much up. He insisted he loved her and Daniel Floyd couldn't make her happy in the long run.

When he broke down into a new round of sobbing, Van Buren continued. "From there we have jewelry and items from her purse found in his dorm room, not to mention a very thorough shrine of pictures, discarded trash, and other things dedicated to her."

That did sound air tight, but I was still worried about the search. "The roommate gave his permission for the police to come in."

"Yes counselor, he can't have an expectation of privacy when his roommate has full access. It adds weight that they weren't even friends."

I nodded, everything looked in order. The only weak link was using Mrs. Floyd as a witness against the kid, given her own reasons for wanting the victim dead. However with so much strong physical evidence, we could possibly get a plea bargain.

"Okay, book him." I watched as the lieutenant banged the window for Bernard and Lupo's cue to make it official.


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting What You Want Chapter Two**

Glancing up, I saw Max Brooks being led into the courtroom for his arraignment. Most of the time being in court one could feel the formality of the proceedings, but an arraignment hearing was the exception. It felt so chaotic. The judge never seemed to be in control of the entire courtroom, the gallery was never silent, and the lawyers would still be trying to get a handle on the case or even their client. Sometimes I would walk in feeling quite unprepared as the case had been handed over to us just minutes before.

This wasn't one of those times. For once I had gotten to properly review the case file before the hearing, even having time to speak at length about it with Mike over the phone the night before. We didn't talk a lot on the phone usually, but last night there was some baseball special documentary on TV and he didn't want to stay late and miss it. I joked to him, given how much he relied on his blackberry, that he could record it using Tivo, but he said it was always more fun to watch it live.

The judge banged the gavel to bring us to order. My cell phone buzzed with a text message. It was from Mike, saying, "Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway." I had to bite back a smile. I didn't know how he knew to time his quotes to me like that. Whenever we had a "normal" day at an arraignment, Mike would send me humorous quotes right before. Of course, one could argue there is no such thing as normal, most of our cases involved murder and it was too easy to get depressed about it. At any rate, I tried not to focus on the morbidity of my job, so any break from my own mind was welcome.

The bailiff was already through with the docket number. The judge asked how Brooks pleaded and of course he said not guilty.

"Your honor," I began, "we're asking for remand on the defendant. "

As usual, his lawyer scoffed. "Remand? Your honor, my client has no record and he wants to continue with his education until this nonsense can be straightened out."

"This so called nonsense is that he severely beat a woman to death in broad daylight after stalking her. We are worried he could transfer that obsession to another unlucky woman on campus."

His lawyer shook his head, "You say he stalked, others would declare it pursuing affection, which does not prove he murdered her…"

"ENOUGH," Judge Marcom said, tiredly. We were his eighth case already this morning which bode well in my favor. "Remand it is then."

As soon as the gavel fell, the chaos resumed. The bailiff led Brooks away while the gallery's volume increased to their normal roar. As I walked out of the courtroom, I was approached by the defendant's lawyer.

"We've not yet met," he said smiling. Something about him turned me off, though that happened frequently with defense lawyers. He particularly reminded me of kind of lawyer who would chase an ambulance; the reasons our profession was so loathed.

Shaking his hand, I followed, "Connie Rubirosa. Looking to discuss a plea yet?"

He smiled a very smarmy smile, making my skin crawl. "On the contrary, I wanted to hand off a motion to suppress."

"What?" I took the paper from him as he walked off, way too confident. This was going to be bad news.

------------------

"Motion to suppress search," Mike repeated as he started to read.

I had already done so on my way back to the office, so I filled in the blanks. "He is alleging the cops should have gotten a search warrant for the dorm room."

Mike looked up at me, "They didn't have to, right? Brooks had a roommate, and that kid gave permission. He couldn't have an expectation of privacy if his roommate had full access to everything."

I stiffened, knowing he wouldn't like to hear what I was about to say, "Well, apparently he might not have had full access to everything. I called Lupo and asked him to tell me exactly how it went down."

Anger was already starting to boil on Mike's face; I almost could see steam rising from his head. I went on, "It seems Max's shrine to Melanie along with her possessions was actually in a locked closet of Max's. Now the roommate knew where Max hid his key so he just gave it to the detectives who turned around and unlocked…"

"DAMMIT!" So much for trying to keep Mike calm. "How many times do we have to go through this?"

He had pulled out his cell phone but I snatched it away. The move startled me as much as it did him but I had to keep Mike on target. There was no point in upsetting Lupo and Bernard for a lapse in judgment.

"Let's just focus on how we are going to try to keep the search in, okay, Mike? We've got until tomorrow."

He was glaring at the phone but upon glancing up at my face, he softened. Guilt emerged as I realized his feelings for me were giving me more control then I really deserved. I really did hate to take advantage of him in any way, but I've seen Mike lose his temper and go off on the cops before and we didn't have time for that.

His eyes went down to the desktop and he began rummaging through the files on the case. "It depends on who our judge is. Maybe if we are lucky we'll get one who is…"

"Judge Misner has been assigned." That set Mike off into a world of swearing and I decided to let him work it out himself while I sat down at the table to go over the rest of the evidence. Misner was one of the biggest advocates for privacy and even Jack wouldn't even be able to get him to rule in our favor.

Mike finally calmed down and we went over the case history. I almost smiled at how well I knew him by now. His outbursts of temper were usually short. Jack joked to me about how well I could stand the eruption, but it was honestly easier to deal with than other things, like feelings he would try to hide from me. I never was sure if he was giving me compliments on my work because I deserved it, or because he wanted to see me smile. So if I had a choice, I would choose dealing with a loud, transparent Mike, even if he was angry.

-------------------

The next day, we were in Judge Misner's chambers and things were going exactly as we expected they would.

"So let me get this straight," Marcom said sarcastically, "because my client 'only' hid the key in his private desk drawer inside a pencil box marked 'private', that it was reasonable to believe he did NOT have an expectation of privacy?"

"_People vs Landing_ states that…." Mike started, but the judge finally had enough.

Holding up his hand, Misner had the look that already told us which way he would side, "Anything in plain sight the cops can use, but grabbing a key that was hidden away to open up a very locked closet is certainly stepping over the bounds here. The contents in the closet are out."

"Since the closet information is what led the police to arrest my client, I'd like to ask for the case to be dismissed."

This time Misner shook his head no to Macom. "No, the case can continue. But it would behoove you, Mr. Cutter, to get some more evidence."

We walked outside, and Mike had remained uncharacteristically quiet. "So, what do we have left?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Nothing can be 'very' locked. It's either locked or it isn't."

I had to bite back a smile; Mike focusing on the language the judge used was actually kind of cute. But it didn't help us to put Brooks away. "Well, we have the witnessed fight; we actually have enough eye witnesses around campus showing he was following her…"

Mike nodded as we walked down the steps. "We have his constant emails and IMs to her that she wound up blocking that we discovered on her laptop. One in particular has him asking if she was seeing anyone else, which implies he was dangerously delusional about his perceived relationship with her."

"Right, and then we have him at the scene of the crime before and after."

Mike paused then, "Right, the wife of the victim's lover seeing him before Melanie was killed. I really didn't want to use her."

"I agree; she actually could have her own reasons for killing Melanie, though if it isn't Max Brooks, I'll eat one of those mega cheese chili dogs you love so much."

_Uh oh_. A familiar smile crept across Mike's face. He was looking at me in that nonprofessional way he had. "In order to have one of those dogs, you'd have to go with me to a game."

For some reason my heart leaped, not the reaction I wanted to his unwelcome words. "Actually, no, I can have it on my own time."

"Yeah, but I'd have to witness you eating it," suddenly his look changed and I realized he had gained control again. "Maybe what we should do is have you in a formal setting, out here on the courtroom steps eating it for all to see."

"We've got to go see this woman, Mike. We don't have time for your idiotic bets."

He chuckled and we started walking again. "Right, do you have her information with you?"

"Of course."

"Okay, let's go over there together. Whether we like it or not, she's going to have to be our star witness. What's her name again?" He asked as he flagged down a cab.

"Rosalie Floyd." The cab arrived and we got in together. We had a case to win and a man to put behind bars so I should be relieved we were focusing on that instead of…other things.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The cab ride to Rosalie Floyd's apartment was unusually quiet for us. Mike never liked long silences and to be honest I wasn't a fan myself. When the cab left the courthouse, he pulled out his blackberry to check messages and alerts he might have gotten while we were in the judge's chambers. I was used to it, my boss was certainly addicted to his cell phone and I was always quick to look at my own as well.

I didn't do that though, using the silence to reflect about Mike's turning a harmless bet from a game invitation. It was getting harder to keep this professional distance between us. I used to not think twice about going out to drinks with a colleague, even after the disaster of sleeping with Woll, I could relax and have fun socially with male co-workers. If the guy got a little too close, it wasn't that hard to make things clear. I was never going to get involved again at work.

Mike was different since he was my boss and we didn't exactly have the typical boss/employee relationship. How easy it was to remember any number of times he angered me though his professional conduct. We'd disagreed about how to prosecute cases since our first case. It's not that I hadn't argued with my superior before, I didn't always see eye to eye with Jack McCoy while working with him either. However, Mike seemed to know how to really push my buttons and the slightest disagreement could turn into a major argument. Jack had walked in to stop us enough times, always stating he would have to move us further down the hall if it continued.

Mike's attraction only compounded the issue. I was never sure if his listening to my advice or if when he gave me chances in the courtroom it was because of what I brought to the table physically versus mentally. I wasn't a vain person, I didn't even consider myself a real beauty, but Mike made it clear so often it was tough to ignore. I presumed Mike's obvious attraction for me would have decreased over time but instead he seemed to be showing more interest in me and I wasn't sure how much further it could go. The Woll case made things far tenser since everyone was aware of those feelings now. It was not just me; Jack and even Woll himself had mentioned it. Now we could hardly even joke together anymore without Mike's face lighting up. Why couldn't he let it go? I missed our old interactions such as hanging out after a tough or successful case. Now he was making it harder and harder.

"You're awfully quiet." Mike said while texting on his phone.

"I'm tired. It's already been a long day."

_Wrong thing to say_. Mike turned his head, "You okay? I can go speak to Mrs. Floyd by myself if you…"

"No, I'm fine. " I answered, icily. I stared ahead but out of the corner of my eye I saw him flinch. He was probably mentally cursing himself and again I wondered if things would go back to normal. To think I actually preferred our fights to this.

The cab took us to the front of the building, a very upscale Manhattan residence. It looked like there was a reason that she wanted to look the other way when it came to her husband's infidelities.

Mike whistled, "Nice. So Melanie's body was found around the corner right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, there is a dumpster back there. It really didn't take long for someone to find her."

The doorman met us and was not thrilled to let people up he wasn't expecting. After Mike flashed his DA badge, he begrudgingly informed us that Mrs. Floyd was in. We saw that as the elevator doors closed, he was already calling her.

"Nice building," Mike said. "You get good service here."

I nodded, mentally readying myself to talk to Mrs. Floyd. She was glad she didn't have to testify before, so it could be a bit of a battle to get her to do so. We hated to threaten witnesses in order to get them to testify; it always made for a possible hostile witness.

The doors opened straight into the apartment. We walked into a large foyer with a center table and beautiful flowers. We heard a distant "come in" from down the hall as Mrs. Floyd was walking our way to greet us. Mike stepped aside to let me go first.

My first thought on Mrs. Floyd was how striking she was. She was an exceptionally beautiful woman. Her long, wavy blond hair was perfectly fixed as if she had been expecting company. She was dressed in a sweater and pant suit that was tailored to her body. She was probably in her late 30s, but she looked to be in excellent shape. It made me wonder why in the world her husband cheated on her with Melanie; comparatively, the younger woman looked like a girl next to the woman before me.

"Hello, Mrs. Floyd. We spoke briefly on the phone. My name is Connie Rubirosa." I didn't wait to introduce Mike; he liked to do that himself. Neither did I turn to look at him; I didn't want to see Mike ogling her.

"You can call me Rose," she said without looking at me. She was staring past me, no doubt, to my boss and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. If she thought that fake charm would work on Mike, she was wrong.

A brief silence followed when Mike didn't introduce himself. Rose stepped forward, past me and over to Mike. The biggest shock went through me when I heard her say, "It's great to see you again, Michael."

Turning, I looked over at Mike, who had turned very pale and had his mouth open. He was honestly speechless, a very jarring sight. Mike still didn't say anything as she sauntered over to him and I was forced to ask, "You know each other?"

Hearing my voice seemed to break whatever spell he was under. He turned his head to see me, as if he just remembered I was there with him. Nodding, he said in a voice not his, "Yes, I…I do know Rose. I hadn't realized…"

"Michael and I have lost touch over the years, sadly. He knew me by my maiden name, Garrison. And of course, I always went by Rose; Rosalie being so formal. You look great, Michael."

I wanted to say that Mike also preferred to be informal so she clearly didn't know him that well anymore. But I didn't. I watched as Mike stammered and averted his eyes, like he was afraid to look at her. I had never seen him afraid of anything in my life. What the hell was going on?

"I hate to ask this, because it's such a wonderful joy to see you again, but what are you doing here? Is it about that mess with that whore my husband was sleeping with?"

Clearly Mike was in no condition to answer so I did. "Yes, I'm afraid the case has taken a negative turn. We're going to need your testimony after all."

Finally, she turned to me again, I had wondered if she would ever take her eyes off of Mike. Coldly, she asked, "Really? I thought you had the case all sewn up. They did find her jewelry and such in that boy's possession didn't they?"

"His dorm room," Mike coughed up. He sounded a little more like himself but not much. "Unfortunately that isn't going to be allowed and we are going to have to tie him to the scene. Here. At the scene here. Not here, outside. Down there. Where she was there. I mean found. I mean dead."

I would have hit him if I was closer. She laughed at Mike's stammering like it was endearing, which changed my desire to hit him to a desire to hit her instead. "Oh, Michael. You are too cute for words. I knew you had become a district attorney. You're doing well, I understand."

"You know that?" He asked. I had to look away then. I thought I might throw up if I witnessed anymore with my eyes. I had seen Mike be attracted to other women before, hell; he was even played once by that reporter. But nothing came close to the sight before me and I had no idea what to do.

"Of course, I do, Michael. Where we left things…well, I will always have a warm and fond place for you in my heart."

Turning I saw she stepped closer to him and placed her hand in his. Again, he remained silent so I took the initiative. My intention was to sound commanding but instead it just sounded haughty, "Are you going to agree to testify or not?"

She looked at me with an odd smile on her face. "Ms. Rubirosa, was it? Yes. I will testify. I'd do anything to help Michael."

She was back to looking at him again. Walking over to them, I stood on the other side of Mike, "Glad to hear it. We will be in contact later on, maybe a couple of weeks."

Mike let her hand go, much to my relief. I couldn't see his face but his normal voice returned. "Yes, Rose. We'll call you later. There is a lot to do and go over and we can schedule that for a more convenient time."

We started towards the elevator. Rose followed, insisting she could make time for us now but I wanted to get Mike the hell out of there and regroup. Their former whatever-it-was changed everything.

Luckily Mike saw it too and told her they would be in touch. As the doors closed, Rose said, "Oh, I really do hope so." Again the urge to hit her welled up inside me. This day was just getting better and better.

Now that we were safely out of her presence, I turned to Mike. "What the hell happened up there?"

"Didn't you listen?" He said matter-of-factly. "Rose and I knew each other before."

My mouth gaped open. Before I could retort the doors opened and he stepped out. I followed him. "Mike, wait. We need to talk about this."

The doorman already had a cab waiting for us; maybe Rose called down to let him know we were leaving. I barely noticed; I needed Mike to listen. I started to get in but realized Mike wasn't joining me. "What are you doing?"

Pulling out a twenty he handed it to me. "Use this for your fare. I need to walk back to the office."

"Walk? It's too far to…"

"Then I'll take the subway. I just need some fresh air." He wasn't looking at me which was really scaring me.

"Well, let me get out. I'll walk with you and…"

He quickly cut me off. "No. I need some time to myself. Alone. I just need that, okay, Connie? Please?"

The way he said please…I wanted to insist on accompanying him, but that please got to me. He sounded so different, almost sad. Finally his eyes met mine and I could swear there was a touch of a tear there. He stood up then and left me in the cab. I watched as Mike walked down the street. It took awhile before I realized the cabbie was asking where to take me.

I told him the address but kept my eyes on Mike. I didn't know what to think. I knew I did need to figure out what this meant for the case. But instead, my thoughts were on Mike and what it meant for him now that Rose Floyd was back in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Jack, you didn't see it! I'm telling you, Mike needs to be removed from this case!" I was pacing in Jack McCoy's office, furious he seemed to not be concerned about the latest development.

"Connie, I'm sure Mike will realize this on his own, he's a big boy. If he knows there is a conflict of interest then I'm sure he'll…"

I interrupted, Jack just wasn't getting it. "You didn't see him! He was completely…not himself in her presence. I'm not sure he's capable of anything right now..."

"Really?" Jack asked, a familiar look on his face which just fueled my anger more. "Are you worried about the case right now, or Mike's feelings for another woman?"

"The case, Jack," I snarled, insulted at his implication I had feelings for Mike. For some reason Jack always seemed amused at the idea of Mike and me. "Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

Now Jack became so, as he answered, "I do take the cases seriously. But I don't hold Mike in the same moralistic contempt that you do; you always seem to think the worst of him. I know he's pulled some stunts to win cases, many of which I didn't agree with, but if this is a problem I'm sure he's going to…"

I almost wanted to laugh. I could count the number of times on one hand when Mike was given a choice to do the right thing on his own, and did so. So I decided to treat Jack like an uncooperative judge. "What about Judge Reynolds?"

"Judge Malcolm Reynolds? Mike put his reputation on the line, nearly getting blackballed for it. I don't see…"

"But look how long it took for him to come around. His interest in the judge's clerk was what started the whole thing, and who knows how long he would have let it go on?" Surely Jack could see my point now?

The voice from the door froze me to the spot, "As soon as I realized what Carly was doing, I immediately took the necessary steps to stop it. I'd like to think you'd have given me credit for that."

I cringed; glad Mike couldn't see my face. This would hurt him no doubt, but it had to be done. He couldn't remain on the case. Forcing myself to turn to him, I was relieved to see he at least appeared to be back to his normal self, though obviously annoyed. "Mike, you know why I'm here."

"Indeed," he said, sounding very cold and formal. It wasn't like him. Before I could answer, he turned to Jack, walking towards his desk where the older man was seated.

Jack looked like he knew what Mike was thinking. "Connie says you were previously involved with your star witness."

"I was, she's right," he said, then looking at me directly, "on that." I had to look away. "She's also right that I will be removing myself from the case."

I felt surprise that Mike was so willing to admit it. I wanted to approach the two of them, to get a better look at Mike and see if he was trying to hide pain. I remained in my place, though, not wishing to give Jack any more reason to believe my strictly professional curiosity in Mike was anything more than that.

Jack wasn't concerned about that right now. He bellowed, "How the hell did this happen? How could you get so far without knowing she was somebody you used to…"

Thankfully Mike cut off Jack so we didn't have to hear the end of that sentence. "We didn't think we would need her until most of the evidence got thrown out. Her name was certainly nothing I'd recognize. She's married now, and her first name was the formal spelling. I never called her Rosalie, just…Ro-Rose."

Jack didn't seem to pick up on Mike's stutter, but I did, feeling irritated. What was it with this woman? Folding my arms I had to roll my eyes and look away, relieved I'd never have to witness Mike in her presence again.

I heard Jack respond, "Well, we're in a mess now. We're supposed to start the trial date very soon aren't we? Switching attorneys like this is going to put what should be a slam dunk into jeopardy."

"That's why I wanted to take that walk; I had to think about who we could get to work on this." I turned to look at Mike, not sure I could buy what he just said, recalling his face right after. He was torn up.

Mike continued, not looking at me. "I remembered that lawyer we have, Faraday? Isn't that his name?"

Jack nodded, "Davis Faraday? He works for Johnson doesn't he?"

"He's worked on a lot of stalker cases, would know the experts to bring in to link how Brooks stalking Layton would escalate without necessarily needing the physical evidence."

My mouth dropped open. Faraday was a good lawyer but he was nowhere near experienced enough to try the case himself. I stormed the desk to both men, clearly irritated they were not seeing the obvious problem. "Wait a minute. Are you really suggesting asking a guy who's been out of law school for maybe two years to take over in the middle like this?"

"Not to take over," Mike said flatly. "To second chair to you."

Now it was my turn to be shocked into silence. For a few seconds I stared at Mike to make sure he wouldn't suddenly blurt out he was kidding. His gaze never faltered. My face colored; I felt embarrassment mixed with a certain amount of shame. My intention of removing Mike was never to be promoted over the case.

"That sounds good to me," Jack approved. "That okay with you, Connie?"

I couldn't answer so I just nodded. Jack said. "Of course, you still work for Mike on the other cases you've been assigned, this case not withstanding"

Mike spoke up, "I don't think so. Our case load has been light; I think I can handle the remaining stuff on my own since she will need to focus a lot of attention on the Brooks trial."

"Well, if you wind up bored, you can probably help Johnson who will be rather irked I took away his staff." Jack stood up then to shoo us out. As far as he was concerned the thing was settled. Mike and I walked out together.

Mike walked into his office through the side door. Standing at his desk, he began collecting the case file, gathering it up. I stood there, in the doorframe, watching him. I had no idea how to even come in; what he must think of me.

Mike glanced over at me, "Connie, will you stop standing there? I'm not angry. You need these files to take back with you. I'm afraid you are losing access to my large office but I bet you can use that conference table around the hall to spread this stuff out on."

"Mike," I said as I walked in, "I don't know what to say. I'm flattered that you would recommend me to…"

Mike turned to me. "Why wouldn't I? You're a great lawyer, Connie. You've done great jobs in the actual trial work, and I almost lost to you when you became my adversary."

"That was a weird fluke, with the strike at the time being assigned to be defense counsel. I felt really overwhelmed."

He grinned, while leaning on his desk. "Oh, I don't know. You kicked my butt a couple of times with your suppress motions. Jack was glad you were on our side once it was over. I was too."

I stood there taking it all in. Usually when Mike complimented me, he would get embarrassed and look away. This time he held my gaze, making me be the one to blush and drop eye contact.

There was something else he had to understand too. "Mike, what I said in there. It was out of line. Jack was right; you would do the right thing on your own. I had no right to go over your head like that; I want to promise you, I've never done that before. I…"

"Connie," his quiet voice forced me to turn to him. "It's okay. I can't deny that given my own track record along with the way I just…fell apart seeing her like that…you would be worried. I'm not…well, I tend to just look at where the ball will land, and not bother to see who it might hit on the way there. You're good at helping me stay in a safe direction."

Typical of him to use a baseball metaphor. I realized I had blushed again, so unnerved at Mike's unwavering flattery. "I…hadn't thought of it like that."

He broke the eye contact, shrugging, "It's why we make a good team."

"Still, Mike, I do want to apologize." I couldn't leave until he accepted it.

"Thanks, Connie, but it's okay. Really." As he said this I smiled, until he added, "Besides, you've actually accused me of much worse."

I did cringe at that. I remembered that insult I lashed at him, the one about losing his soul when he came to work. It was just two months ago. It was a cruel thing to say and I never did apologize for it. I had hoped he had forgotten.

"Mike," I began.

As if he didn't hear me, he picked up the information and started walking out of his office towards mine, "You really need to get this out of here. Let's begin moving it to your desk, ok?"

Not sure what else to do, I followed suit, feeling rather depressed instead of excited over this new opportunity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I think I'm going to head out now, Connie," Jeremy said.

Looking up, I saw his weary face but read between the lines. It wasn't because we had been working long days on the case, even though we had. It was because he was anxious to see his wife and specifically his newborn son. Trial openings were tomorrow but after becoming first chair, I realized most of that was on my shoulders, not his.

"Sure, go ahead. I think we're ready," I said, trying to be convincing. Jeremy nodded, apparently buying my bluff. He walked out of the seldom used conference room I had taken over for us to work together. My eyes followed him but stopped when they fell on Mike's office; the light was still on.

Sighing, I turned my attention back to papers on the table, trying not to think about what may be keeping him here so late. I had seen very little of Mike in the last week. We occasionally spotted each other in the hallway; but there wasn't any time for more than a greeting and smile. I had hoped maybe we could try to grab a casual bite after work like we had in the past, but the pretext of working together allowed for our trips to naturally evolve outside the office. Now it wasn't so easy. I kept reminding myself it was no big deal. It's not like we were anything more than co-workers so there was no reason to feel the disappointment that ached inside when I saw an opportunity lost.

Taking another sip of coffee, I went back to the paperwork. Tomorrow was not my first trial opening but the pressure felt as much, if not more than the other times combined. I wanted to put Brooks behind bars; he could easily transfer his obsession to a new girl if he was allowed to roam free. This was a case that should have been open and shut, but as Mike had pointed out to me a few years ago, even the most solid cases can still be lost because juries were made up of people who weren't necessarily logical in their judgments.

Thus, I was concentrating all of my energy on the trial opening which laid the groundwork of how Max went from stalker to killer. I had to link Max Brooks to the victim's death beyond a shadow of a doubt. The jury wouldn't have the evidence found in his room, that was all but equivalent to bloody footprints leading from Melanie's body to his dorm room, but I still thought that his being there immediately before and after the crime was just as strong.

_That is, if you believe the witnesses._ I cringed at the thought. Detective Bernard put him at the scene after the murder. Brooks was hanging around in a very conspicuous fashion. Bernard knew Brooks the minute he laid eyes on him later. We solidified this identification, as Jeremy Faraday proved himself quite useful by discovering a nearby ATM camera displaying Brooks in the area after the crime. No, the jury shouldn't have any issue on that side, but the testimony of Rosalie Floyd was another matter.

She had every reason to be lying. She even admitted to hating the defendant and was glad the girl was dead. What made matters worse is she had never given a good alibi for herself which gave credit to the theory she killed Melanie. But that wasn't my biggest problem. My biggest problem was her constant focus on Michael Cutter not being around.

Since I took over the trial, I had met with her once more. Upon my arrival she was quite vocal she only had agreed to testify because she thought she would be working with "Michael." I told her that due to their past relationship, Mike could no longer be on the case. I had hoped it would be the end of the matter, but she didn't let it.

"_Oh," she said as I pulled out my notes so we could go over her statements. "Michael was too affected around his former lover?"_

_The way she said lover nearly had me imaging committing a homicide myself. Deciding it was best to ignore her questions, I tried to jump straight into her statement to the police. "Mrs. Floyd, you mentioned to the police that when you came downstairs to your town car, the victim was waiting for you."_

_She nodded, obviously not interested in my question. "Ms. Rubirosa?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you have a thing for Michael? You seem to hate the sight of me."_

"_What I hate…" I said while trying not to snarl, "is that you won't give a definite alibi for where you went after you left Melanie."_

"_I don't know," she clearly lied, fidgeting in her chair and averting her gaze from mine. "I drove around. I had to think about our future, my husband and I. If he was going to continue to see this girl, then that meant our marriage would have to come to an end."_

_I didn't believe her. But her story could be possibly checked if she had contacted a divorce attorney. I made a mental note to put Faraday on it. "How long were you gone?"_

"_Three or four hours."_

_I shook my head, "You expect us to believe that a busy woman such as yourself drove around the city for hours without stopping anywhere?"_

"_Michael would believe me," she said with a pout._

The rest of our meeting went on as such until I could take no more of her. I sent Faraday to see her again. He couldn't get an alibi out of her either, which didn't surprise me but was something I couldn't let go on much longer. I had arranged for her testimony to be at the end of the trial which would take several weeks as the defense kept turning in motions to delay proceedings buying us some time, but not much.

"Trial starts tomorrow, doesn't it?"

Looking up, I saw Mike standing in the doorway. He was holding his coat and briefcase like he was finally leaving for the day.

"Yes, it is."

Walking in, he asked, "Nervous?"

Not willing to be truthful, I shook my head. "No."

He saw right through it. "Liar!"

Pulling out the chair Jeremy had been using earlier, he sat down next to me. I was shocked to feel my heart start to race. "What are you still doing here, Mike?"

"Eh," he shrugged, "I didn't realize it was so late. You aren't around to be my human time clock."

He was teasing me. He and I were both late nighters and he knew it. "Somebody has to be the human."

"That's true," he laughed. "Where is your employee? Don't tell me he quit on you?"

"No," I said, trying not to smile but failing miserably. "He's been working hard but asked to leave. You know he has his family."

Mike nodded, "Sure, that new ugly baby of his. He's pushed those pictures of him on me too many times."

"Mike!" I said, not willing to let him go on. "He is not ugly."

"Oh yes, he is!"

Pretending to get back to work, I turned away. "There is no such thing as an ugly baby."

He leaned in, his breath on my neck. "Clearly you've not seen pictures of me then."

I turned planning to quip back but was rendered speechless, his face was inches from mine. His eyes were so vivid. I couldn't remember ever being this close to him.

Mike leaned back, breaking my trance. "Well, then I guess I better get out of here and let you work."

I watched as he stood up, his hands full again with his briefcase and coat. This time my disappointment in watching him leave was more than I could bear, and I tried to make him stay. "Mike…"

"You're going to do fine, Connie," he said, then walked out.

* * *

The morning of the trial, I sat waiting anxiously for the judge to come in. I tried to put the weird moment between Mike and I the night before behind me, filing it away with the long list of other weird moments between us. My priority was with the trial. Yet I couldn't shake the uneasiness last night brought. Not working with Mike anymore was supposed to be less stressful, not more.

My cell phone, set on silent, sat on the table. Suddenly it lit up with a text message. Mike's name flashed. Forgetting where I was, I grabbed the phone to see what he had to say.

_Assassination is the extreme form of censorship. _

I stood there blankly realizing he sent me one of his ridiculous quotes. Jeremy leaned over, probably believing it to be case related. "What does that mean?" he asked.

The judge walked in and the bailiff began, "All rise…"

Standing up with Jeremy, I leaned over and whispered, "It means everything is going to be fine." For the first time I felt like I could finally believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"No further questions," I said with authority and sat down. We were a couple of weeks into the trial and today was Daniel Floyd's testimony. I had major qualms about putting him up on the stand, he was chasing after a 19 year old girl which limited his credibility. But he was one of the few people who missed the victim and wanted justice to be served. I was hoping his good looks would allow the jury to ignore the fact he was actively cheating on his wife with a woman young enough to be his daughter.

The defense's council, Mr. Radcliffe, stood and walked over to Daniel. Smiling, he asked, "When did you meet the victim?"

"Last year," Floyd said matter-of-factly but did not elaborate. When I prepped him, I made sure it was drilled into his brain that he did not offer up any extra information than necessary.

"Last year. She came into your office? The Dean's office?" Inwardly I sighed; I knew where this was going.

"Yes, I'm the Dean of the Philosophy Department, and she needed my permission to take a class that was supposed to be for an upper classman." So far, Floyd was doing well at looking professional on the stand.

"So, did you start screwing her then or did she have come to come back and make an appointment for that?" Radcliffe asked sarcastically.

Jumping up, I yelled, "Objection!" Before I could speak on the terms of the objection, Judge Marcom already sustained me.

Radcliffe resumed his questions. His direct implication that Floyd was jumping Melanie's bones right from the start was meant to showcase Melanie as a slut. The defense hoped the jury's prejudices with women living promiscuously might downgrade the act of committing the crime itself, and sometimes it worked. But it could also backfire too. In many cases, the defense lawyer can be seen as the mouthpiece of the defendant and attacking the victim's behavior could also highlight the defendant's contempt for the victim, or in the case of Brooks, his obsession.

Radcliffe' questioning of Floyd was going at an agonizing pace. He was being very thorough in questioning his and Melanie's relationship. I kept popping up with objections due to relevance but now the judge was giving the defense some latitude and overruling me.

Finally, Radcliffe got to the day of her death. "The day Melanie died, you were the first one the police suspected, correct?"

Daniel smiled, he knew this was coming. He also had a very good alibi with his doctor's appointment. The doctor backed him up as did the rest of the office. "Yes, but they immediately ruled me out."

"They did? Where were you?" Radcliffe asked innocently. I nearly rolled my eyes.

"I had a doctor's appointment."

Radcliffe nodded, flipped another page, and questioned, "What kind of doctor's appointment?"

Daniel looked surprised, and again I jumped up quickly, "Objection…"

Radcliffe cut me, "I'll rephrase. You went to see a Dr. Carl Williams, correct?"

Daniel looked terrified and an internal siren went off. I looked over at Jeremy who was just as puzzled as I was. I realized I had missed something. I knew he had seen Dr. Carl Williams, but I never followed up to what type of doctor he was. Now, the jury would find out the same time I would.

"He specializes as a fertility doctor, correct?"

I watched as Floyd shifted in his seat. I cringed as I realized now what Radcliffe had discovered. "Dean Floyd, were you and Mrs. Floyd looking to have another baby?"

Again, I jumped up with an objection but it was too late. I was overruled. I sat down in horror as I watched Floyd admit he and Rose were not planning on having any children.

"You and Mrs. Floyd actually had decided a long time ago you would have no children, is that correct?"

"Yes," Floyd admitted while looking down. I turned to look at the jury; they were shaking their heads at him.

"Then why go to a fertility doctor? Or maybe I should say, why go to Dr. Williams in particular? Does he have a particular specialty?"

Again, my own short sidedness loomed over me. Mike would have known to follow up on the doctor. Jack certainly would have. I was able to keep a straight face when Floyd answered, but the entire courtroom reacted.

"He specializes in reversing vasectomies."

Jeremy leaned over then, pushing one of the papers over to me. It had an interview with some of Rose's society friends. Rose was forbidden to speak to the press, but she could speak to her friends who then spoke to the press. They felt sorry for their friend and were worried for her, but one of them mentioned they were so relieved to find out her sick husband had a vasectomy. That gave Radcliffe the clue to dig into Dr. Williams.

"I see. But you and Mrs. Floyd didn't want children, or at least, Mrs. Floyd didn't want children. Tell me, did Melanie ever mention to you that she might want kids someday?"

I had put one of Melanie's friends on the stand earlier in the week and Radcliffe had asked what Melanie's plans were for the future. I thought it an odd question that the defense would remind us the victim had long range goals; they always tried to minimize any sympathy felt for the victim. The girl had mentioned Melanie always wanted a family but I hadn't thought anything of it at the time.

Daniel nodded his head, "Yes, she did."

"So you were looking into making that dream happen?"

"Yes," Daniel said quickly, "I loved her and I would have done anything…"

"Like leave your marriage so you could be with Melanie?"

"Yes," Floyd fidgeted while speaking, "No! I was…I hadn't made a decision but…"

"Did Mrs. Floyd know about Melanie?" Radcliffe walked over to the jury. Daniel just nodded but Radcliffe seemed to know even though he wasn't facing him but the jurists. "Did she want to get divorced?"

"No."

Radcliffe turned back to him. "But your wife knew you were becoming very close to your mistress? Your much younger mistress?"

"I loved her."

"Did you tell your wife that?"

I stood quickly. "Objection! Communication between husband and wife…" the judge sustained me. Radcliffe had only one more question.

"Tell me, Dean Floyd, do you know where you wife was at the time Melanie was killed?"

He looked like he wanted to say something but he shut his mouth. "Not specifically, no."

Damage was done.

--------------

As soon as I could, I had Jeremy on the phone getting a hold of Rose. We had to find out exactly where she went that day; she couldn't remain coy with us anymore. She was scheduled to testify on Monday.

We found out she was at the country club on ninth. I told Jeremy to head back and go over everything we had on Rose's activities the day that Melanie was killed.

Walking into the club, I saw Rose seated with a lady I was all too familiar with: Mrs. Angela Davenport. She was an older woman but very powerful. While she had married into the illustrious Davenport family, she had managed the business for 20 years quite successfully since her husband died. I was sure Rose would not like me interrupting, but I didn't care.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Floyd, I am sorry to interrupt but this cannot wait." Rose's eyes shot me an icy look but quickly disguised it when she turned back to the older lady.

"You see what I have to put up with, Angela? It's not enough my husband was humiliating me by running around with a girl, now I have to deal with the justice system constantly interfering with my life like I'm a criminal too!"

The older woman smiled with sympathy. Jack had always described her as a sharp tack, but she seemed to be fooled completely by Rose's crocodile tears. She reached out her hand and patted the blonde's. "It's alright my dear. Soon this will be over, you can divorce that useless pathetic husband of yours and find yourself a real man."

She got up then, giving me the once over, while walking away. Rose smiled as the older lady left, clearly enjoying the sympathies that others had been giving her.

"Have a seat, Miss Rubirosa, would you like to order something?" Her voice was polite but there was an edge.

The stress of the courtroom led me to have even less patience than I usually had, which wasn't a lot. "I'm going to get right to it. You must tell me where you were when Melanie was killed. The defense is setting up for you to be an alternative theory to her death and that can give enough reasonable doubt…"

"Isn't it amazing, Miss Rubirosa," Rose interrupted showing not the slightest concern, "that while I've been a good wife to my husband, a good citizen to this city, a good humanitarian to charities, that with everything I've done, you act like I'm a garden variety criminal who is lying to you now."

"Mrs. Floyd, without being able to pinpoint your exact movements that day, you will look worse than a liar, you will look like a murderer."

To my astonishment, she shrugged, "All this trouble for a husband stealing whore. Let me be clear one last time, I have told you everything. I drove around the city, I didn't stop anywhere and when I got back, the police were already doing their…thing."

Her nonchalant attitude made me wonder what Mike ever saw in her. Perhaps she developed this ice cold attitude long after they broke up. "You are going to have to check your resentment and jealousies of Melanie at the door when you testify."

"Jealousies? My dear Miss Rubirosa, the only reason I would be jealous of such a creature is if I wanted something she had. Daniel was not going to divorce me for her. I know for sure he wouldn't have done so. So he could play with her all he wanted, but he knew better to even ask me for it."

My eyes narrowed, "What if he got her pregnant?"

She scowled, "He couldn't have."

"If he reversed his vasectomy, he could." That got her attention. She didn't show surprise at the statement, like I expected, but just a reaction to learning I knew. "Did you know he was going…"

"I know everything about my husband and he knows I know. But he hadn't gotten the procedure yet, and now of course, he won't."

The way she smugly talked left the blood in me running cold. I could actually imagine her committing the crime. Quietly, I replied, "Melanie's death did work out well for you."

"You are just realizing I could have really done it, aren't you? Must be hard to decide who gets prosecuted when there are multiple people who benefit. I didn't kill Melanie, Miss Rubirosa, when I left her she was very much alive. If I had killed her, I would have ran her over with the car, I would not have strangled her."

Rose stood up at that, smoothed down her skirt, and walked away. Her denial didn't mean she still didn't kill Melanie. My mind was thinking over everything I had just learned. Taking out my phone, I called Jeremy.

--------------

"You want to do what?" Jack asked, furious.

I knew I was in for it. I still felt guilty about not following up on Floyd's alibi completely. But it would be moot if Rose was the killer. "I want to start looking into Rose's history, including her phone records, to see what I can about her."

"If I'm not mistaken, Rose Floyd is not the person you are currently prosecuting."

"Yes, that's right, Jack." I cringed at his reaction. Mike was usually the person Jack blamed for the bad turns in our case, whether he deserved them or not. Now I had a new appreciation for what he dealt with. "Look, it's clear Rose's alibi is very flimsy and the timeframe means she could have killed Melanie, then hopped in the car and drove off."

Jack walked back to his chair, "And this theory is just coming to you now? How did you come upon such a brilliant deduction? Oh, I know, it's coming straight from Brook's defense team!"

"Brooks was still there after Melanie died. The police found her things in his dorm room," Jeremy said, trying to help.

"Which Radcliffe got thrown out!" Jack muttered. "If Rose did it, Brooks had to have seen something, didn't he? Why would he protect her?"

"He might not have, and because his lawyer prevented questioning on the found evidence, we never heard his explanation to why he has Melanie's possessions…" I said but stopped at Jack's look. This had turned into a huge mess. The problem was I still thought Brooks could have possibly killed Melanie too, but long days on trial and Rose's unlikeable demeanor had me questioning it.

Jack stood up, grabbing his overcoat. "I've got a meeting tonight with a state senator, John Baker, who has been in office since before I was born and likes to chew without closing his mouth, an astonishing feat considering his teeth can fall out at anytime. But I have to go see him. It's part of the job, dealing in politics. Doesn't mean I've not dreaded it all day. I didn't think there was a worse way to spend time. Sitting here listening to your update actually has prompted me to leave early for his house! Sitting down with him sounds much more pleasant than what I've just listened to. I don't care who you prosecute, just as long as it's the actual murderer!"

With that, Jack stormed out. Jeremy started spewing out things to do, but I had enough. Holding up my hand, I said, "It's late. Go home to your wife. We are meeting with Bernard early tomorrow and we have to go through his testimony. After he's done, we'll get him to work with Lupo on investigating Rose Floyd more. We only have the weekend for that."

Jeremy didn't argue. I got my coat and briefcase, heading for the door. It was late, darkness had come a long time ago and I really wanted to just go to bed, to try to forget about the case for awhile. But I knew that wouldn't happen.

I didn't plan on it. It wasn't my intention to skip heading to my apartment and head towards another one. As I went up the elevator, I purposely avoided planning what I would say. There was also the chance I wouldn't be invited in. But I had to see him because he was someone that actually knew her and it didn't matter how long ago. He had insights I had to have now.

Knocking on the door, I held my breath. I was nervous. He might be angry at my disturbing him so late and without calling first. When he opened the door, Mike was wearing a t-shirt, and sweat pants. He looked surprised to see me, and his normally perfect hair was ruffled like he had been lying down. I couldn't get over how adorable he looked.

"Connie?"

"Mike, I'm sorry to surprise you. Can I come in?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Connie?"

"Mike, I'm sorry to surprise you. Can I come in?" I held my breath while I waited for him to answer. He paused because clearly he wasn't sure what to do; I'd never been in his apartment before.

"Sure, Connie," he stepped aside to let me pass. I brushed past him as I entered; only realizing after I did it wasn't necessary as his hallway wasn't as narrow as I thought.

He shut the door behind me while clearing his throat. "Um, is everything okay?"

"Yes," I answered way too fast. I still hadn't moved very far into the apartment, suddenly feeling very shy and unsure around Mike.

"Connie," he said, "you wouldn't have stopped by this late at night if there wasn't something wrong."

I walked into the room, past his kitchen and into the living room. It was neat though he clearly had been sitting on the couch having a beer before I arrived. There was a book on the coffee table which was open to a specific place. I wondered what he was reading.

"Connie," he said again.

Turning to him, I decided to just spill everything. "The case has taken a turn. The defense did some checking into Daniel Floyd's alibi and realized he saw a fertility doctor."

Mike's eyebrows shot up. He placed his hands his hips to give them something to do. I had to look away. I was used to seeing Mike in suits and occasionally in jeans when we worked on the weekends. I wasn't prepared to be so distracted by his attire tonight, the informality made him look more attractive than ever.

I continued, "So that gives Rose Floyd a much bigger motive to kill Melanie than we thought."

"Yeah, it sure looks that way," he said while indicating I should sit down. His couch was comfortable, a typical guy's couch; he sat in the chair across from me. He then suddenly popped back up again. "I'm sorry; do you want something to drink? Have you had anything tonight?"

I smiled. I missed Mike far more than I wanted to admit. Most of the time he was so confident and in control in the courtroom, but occasionally he let his vulnerable side show through, like now. "You know, I could use a beer."

He went and got one, handing me the bottle. I drank some, postponing what I needed to say.

Mike made things easier by focusing on the obvious. "So Jack probably isn't happy, huh?"

"You can say that, he was pretty angry. I never really appreciated you taking the full brunt of everything until now."

"Jack likes to make noise, but he still remembers what it's like to deal with the heavy case loads we experience in this job. You taught me to trust him to trust us, remember?" Mike grinned again which coincided with my heart thumping harder. I wondered if maybe I should take it easy on the beer.

"Well, he doesn't like it when we might be changing suspects in the middle of the trial." There, it was out now.

Mike's face fell. "What do you mean?"

I took another sip of beer, then said, "Mike, after court I went to see Rose. She still will not give me an alibi to where she was."

He didn't say anything nor did his expression give anything away, so I went on. "Upon talking to her more, it's pretty obvious, she wanted Melanie dead. You add that with opportunity and…"

"No," Mike said too intently. "She didn't do it."

"You don't know that."

"I know her, and I know she didn't do this." He talked like he and Rose had never lost touch years ago. My face burned at his naivety over this woman.

Picking the beer up, I shook my head, "You knew her a long time ago. People change, Mike."

He stood up and looked out the window. "Actually, I know Rose is incapable of changing, and I know she didn't do this."

Was he being wistful? I had to keep my voice even so Mike wouldn't be aware at how angry I was that he was letting this woman play him. "Mike, you've got some rose tinted glasses on with this woman, and I don't think you see her clearly…"

Now he turned around, facing me, a scowl on his face. "I see Rose much clearer than you think. When we…stopped seeing each other, I did keep up with her through friends, gossip, rumors. You hear enough rumors and you realize…"

He got quiet then, obviously thinking of the past. Was he remembering being her lover? I had a sudden urge to throw my beer at him. But then he finished what he was saying, "I know what she's like, trust me. She is capable of many things, but looking at this case, I can tell she didn't do it."

"That's just great," I said, standing up, no longer concerned with how my voice sounded. "She seems to wrap everyone around her little finger. I thought you were young, stupid, and immature when you got involved with her the first time. Looks like it had nothing to do with your age, as you clearly…"

"What's the matter with you?" He interrupted. I hated how rational he seemed in contrast to my own actions. "Connie, why are you making this personal? Did you forget I was in on this case early on? I have no doubt that it was Brooks who killed Melanie. Remember he had her things? Her purse, her jewelry…"

"He could have taken that stuff off the body afterwards. He's a sick bastard but he might not have killed her…"

Mike shook his head, again interrupting me. "He's a sick bastard who killed her! He was right there. We know he was! You can't tell me he would have ignored the shock of seeing this girl before him dead and just immediately started stealing from the corpse! He would have wanted to try to play hero, he would…"

I went looking for my purse, angry that Mike was trying to let Rose off the hook. "He and she had a fight. And he's a stalker. And he was mad about her older boyfriend."

I finally found my purse and I was getting ready to leave but Mike grabbed my arm, pulling me close. Too close. I could feel his breath on my face as he said, "Then why not say something now? He was arrested for it. His lawyer would have let him explain what he saw, possibly Rose leaving the scene and giving us a new suspect."

"It would be his word against hers! Maybe his lawyer saw that, Mike." I stared into his eyes. He was so close.

He leaned in and I held my breath. I was past all sane thought as the argument suddenly vanished from my mind.

At the last moment, he pulled away. He had desire in his eyes and I felt disappointment flow through me when I realized he wasn't going to act on it. "Connie, Brooks is good for this. I'm not saying that to protect Rose, I'm saying that because I want a murderer behind bars. The right one."

My anger returned. "You're wrong, Mike. I think she did it, and I'm going to prove it."

I made my way to the front door as Mike called after me. "You're wasting time, Connie. You are letting your emotions…"

_How dare he lecture me on emotions?_ I flung the door open and slammed it behind me. I couldn't remember the last time I was so angry. Heading down the stairs, I fixated on the anger, on the case. Anything…not to remember what _almost_ happened in Mike's apartment.

----------------

The next day, without Mike around, I had to admit to myself that he was right and Brooks could still be the one that killed Melanie. I had actually wondered if Rose might have witnessed Brooks doing it, but wanted no part in admitting what she saw, either to protect the guy who got rid of her biggest problem or she really didn't care her husband's mistress was killed.

As for the other problem of nearly kissing Mike, I was very relieved nothing happened. Clearly the stress of the case, the fatigue I felt mixed in with the alcohol and my normal defenses, were not in place to keep such things from happening. It was best to just forget what happened. I knew Mike wouldn't dare bring it up so why should I?

That day we had Bernard on the stand, and everything went according to plan. Of course, the defense couldn't deny that a decorated detective was wrong in who he saw, they weren't denying that Brooks was on the scene after the killing. They were still focusing on the whereabouts of Rose. Still, Bernard took the majority of the day so by the time we got out of the courtroom the sun was starting to set.

As we walked out of the courthouse, I pulled out my cell phone, to play the voicemails that had been left for me. I nearly tripped down the steps when I heard Rose Floyd's voice.

"Hello, Ms. Rubirosa. It's Rosalie Floyd and I'm ready to meet with you about where I really was. Could you or your assistant come to my apartment tonight at your convenience?"

Jeremy noticed my immediate reaction and asked what was wrong. I answered, "Rose Floyd is going to tell us the truth finally. She wants us to go over there."

He was shocked as I was. "What? Well, I…can't think of what to say to that, except why is she coming forward now?"

"I have no idea," I answered. I also wondered what she would tell us. Would it really be the truth? I didn't have time to reflect too much on it. My phone rang and it was Jack.

As soon as I answered, Jack started in. "Connie, I need you to get back to my office as soon as you can."

Sighing, I shook my head, "Sorry, Jack. I've got to get to Rose Floyd's home to take her statement on where she really was…"

"I know; that's why I'm calling. Send Jeremy to her apartment. He can get it. I need to talk to you."

I didn't like this. "Jack, I'd rather find out as soon as possible myself what…"

"You will be talking to Rose this weekend, Connie. You'll have plenty of time to listen to her explanation over and over. I need you to come here now. It's about your case."

I had no choice really. At least Jeremy could get over to her apartment and get things started before she changed her mind.

Getting back to the office, I stopped at my desk to put my things away, not sure what was so important Jack was having me drop everything to come see him. It wasn't like him, unless it was really important.

As I walked into Jack's office, my eyes fell on Mike and I got my answer. By the look on his face I could immediately tell, Rose's turnabout about her alibi was no coincidence. I fixed on both men with an icy stare, waiting for the explanation. This ought to be good.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Mike has something to tell you," Jack announced, like he was having two witnesses meet for the first time.

Shifting my attention to Mike, I tried to keep my face a mask, as if I hadn't already pieced together Rose's earlier phone call with Mike's current presence in Jack's office. "Connie, after speaking to you last night, I realize that you were right. The jury could easily have enough reasonable doubt about Rose's innocence, and so she had to come forward whether she wanted to or not."

"Yes," I said. "So it's not a coincidence she called and is willing to admit where she was?"

Mike shared a glance with Jack, and then turned right back to me. "It isn't."

That's all he said thus irritation surged through me. Glancing at Jack, I asked, "What's going on?"

Jack shrugged, "It seems Mike approached your star witness and got her to see how important it was to put Brooks behind bars."

Did they really think I couldn't have put that together myself? "Just how did he do that?"

"I had lunch with her." Seeing my reaction, Mike continued quickly. "And she now realizes that it's more important to put a murderer away than to try to protect her reputation."

"Her reputation?" I repeated.

"Yes, it seems she was…engaging in recreational physical activities with multiple partners."

My eyebrows shot up. "So, just like that…she's willing to admit where she was, and embarrass herself?"

"Yes." I couldn't believe how Jack was taking all of this.

"You've got to be kidding, Mike!" I said. "You can't just meet with a…a possible murder suspect and believe just any story she tells…"

"I told you, she didn't kill Melanie."

"I know, you said so!" I walked over to Jack, "Are you seriously telling me that this doesn't sound suspicious to you?"

Jack had a hint of a grin as he said, "I have no problem with this. Mike is not on the case anymore. She's not being prosecuted. You needed her to come forward about where she really was, and now she has."

"Did she give you names? We are going to have to verify…"

Mike interrupted, "She will give them to Faraday."

"Well, I guess that just ties things up, doesn't it? She stonewalls me for weeks, but you simply sit down in front of her and suddenly she's all about the truth."

Mike grimaced, "It wasn't like that. It took some work to convince her."

I bet it did. "Jack, I can't believe you're fine with this. Surely you can see Rose coming forward after Mike interrogated her alone could be seen…"

"I know what it looks like, Connie," Jack said flatly. "But it does give us peace of mind that we are prosecuting the right person."

I laughed at that. "Presuming she's telling the truth."

"She's telling the truth," Mike said quickly.

I faced Mike with a scowl. "Maybe. Even if these people verify her story, I still don't like how Mike got…"

Mike walked over to me. "Why don't you come right out and say it?"

I paused, making sure we kept eye contact. "Fine, I think she's tricking you. She's got some kind of hold on you, Mike, and it's clouding your judgment…"

Mike stopped my tirade when he pulled something out of his pocket, placing it on the table before him. "If you don't believe me, then listen to the conversation. I taped it."

"You…you taped it?" I asked incredulous.

"Yes," came his firm reply.

I stared at the tape on Jack's coffee table. I didn't even know if I wanted to touch it. "Did she know about it?"

Mike snorted, "Of course not. She wouldn't have been so…herself if she knew I was taping the conversation."

I cringed at Mike's admission. "So an illegal tap. Wonderful. This just gets better and better."

Jack, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, finally spoke up. "Connie, relax. The tape is only considered a problem if we wanted to prosecute Rose Floyd. The only connecting detail to Melanie is about Rose's alibi and apparently the state of their marriage."

For the second time, I felt flustered at what they were telling me. "So you've listened to it?"

"Yes, and I'm satisfied with Rose's alibi, assuming it checks out," he said while glancing over to Mike with an unreadable expression. "I've also learned far too much about Mike's personal life and it will take an entire bottle of scotch to forget forever, which I hope to start tonight. "

Mike cleared his throat the way he did when he was nervous. "Yes, well, there's the tape. I do ask if you believe Jack's take on it, you don't listen to it yourself. It's…well it's as he says. It's personal and a little humiliating. I'd rather you…"

He didn't finish. He was giving me a look that made me feel uncomfortable, while the tape's obvious presence continued to vex me. Jack had listened to it and stated everything was fine. That should be good enough for me. _Should_.

"Fine, great. If Jack says it's clean then I'll accept that and get on with working the actual case, and not Mike's past dating history." I recoiled when I heard myself squeak at the end.

Mike didn't seem to notice. He grabbed his overcoat which was thrown over the couch's arm, and put it on. "Good. Glad I could help. I'm going to go now."

I didn't even say goodbye as he walked away. The tape was still sitting on the coffee table. Jack's face at the moment appeared bemused which didn't irritate me half as much until he said, "He's gone now, you can go listen to it."

"I don't need to, and I told him I wouldn't."

Jack didn't look convinced. "Doesn't mean you can't change your mind."

I had a sudden thought, "Would…do you think if our positions were reversed, would he listen to it?"

Jack outright smiled. "Knowing how Mike feels about you? I'd say he would scream bloody murder about it and then be miserable the whole time as he listened."

That was enough for me. "Fine, you keep it then. I don't need it."

With that, I left before I could change my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"_Mike, I'm surprised it's taken this long for you to want to meet."_

"_Hello, Rose. Thank you for coming."_

"_Why so formal, darling? It's just us."_

"_There is no us anymore, Rose; which is why I met you in a public place."_

"Hey, Connie, do you have the file on…"

I jumped when I heard Jeremy's voice and quickly shut the tape player off. I turned to him, not able to hide the annoyance in my face. "What?"

He walked in and noticed the tape. "Oh, sorry, finally listening to it, huh?"

I turned red. I hadn't wanted to listen, specifically leaving the tape in Jack's office so I wouldn't be tempted. But come Saturday morning, it was sitting on my desk as if it materialized out of nowhere. I shrugged at Jeremy, "Well, clearly I've not had my fill of her today."

"A bit of a masochist are you?" he joked. Rose had already been in the office to go over her testimony for Monday. She was annoyed to come in, and not happy about having to admit to where she really was. To be fair, I couldn't blame her; I wouldn't want to tell people I had been in a group orgy either.

Jeremy got the file he wanted and walked out, giving me privacy. I looked down at the tape. Just hearing the way Rose spoke to Mike made me nauseous. Did I really want to continue?

"…_public place."_

"_Now, Mike, I'm really hurt. I know we've lost touch over the years but you don't have to…"_

"_We lost touch because you wanted to marry someone else. Remember?"_

Hearing the emotion in Mike's voice made me fidget in my seat. I glanced around the office, glad it was Saturday so fewer people, if any, were around.

_I think things worked out for you. Would you have become a district attorney if we had gotten married?"_

"_No, Rose, I can safely say, having you as my wife would have required making more money."_

There was a brief pause. I imagined Rose pretending to feign shame.

"_Mike, I wish I had known now what I didn't know then…"_

"_Don't go there, Rose. I was heartbroken back then, especially with the way you left me. The way you just ended things, like I was a piece of trash you were tossing away. But it's what I needed because it was the one way I could see you for who you really were."_

"_Honestly, Mike, I don't know what you mean…" _

I couldn't get my eye roll to be dramatic enough at that. I imagined Mike doing one of his own.

"_Rose, I'm really not here to talk of the past, our past. I'm here to talk about your alibi, or lack thereof."_

"_Oh, really?" _There was ice in her voice. _"Did your D.A. pal put you up to this? She's certainly persistent."_

"_No, she doesn't know I'm here."_

"_REALLY?" _I didn't like the new tone that echoed in the repeated. _"That is interesting. Why do you care about the case, you aren't working it anymore? Or is it her? Honestly, Mike, I didn't think you would go for that type."_

I realized I was holding my breath, waiting to see if Mike would validate her claim. When none came, I felt a strange sadness instead of relief.

"_Rose, if you don't tell them where you really were, the defense will have a field day and make it look like you killed Melanie."_

"_Maybe I did, the tramp had it coming!"_

"_I know you too well. You didn't do this."_

"_Glad to hear, Mike, that our time together at least allows you to believe I'm not capable of murder."_

"_I didn't say that. But I just know you didn't kill Melanie."_

I frowned, not sure where Mike was going. Rose's expression must have matched mine as he went on.

"_You're a cunning woman, Rose. Every word, every gesture, every glance is calculated right down to the last detail. I have no doubt that if you had decided to kill Melanie, you could have, but it wouldn't have been this sloppy, this disorganized and without having an actual alibi."_

"_Oh, you are the white knight now, aren't you? I hope you don't fall off that high horse of yours."_

In spite of her irritation, he laughed which meant he was enjoying making her squirm. For whatever issues Mike had with seeing Rose that first time, he was on his game this time.

"_Rose, I have dedicated my career to putting criminals behind bars. Max Brooks is someone who needs to be locked up, he will kill again. And I know you don't care about anyone but yourself, but that's why you are going to explain where you really were."_

"_How do you know I'm not telling the truth?"_

"_You and your husband have both admitted to not being sexually active with each other for some time. We know what Daniel was doing to get his needs met, what about you?"_

"_Mike, I'm not the kind to just jump into bed with people…"_

"_Please, Rose, you were never the type to be monogamous."_

"_I was with you."_

Again, I felt the urge to vomit come upon me. The idea she ever had her hands on Mike inspired murderous thoughts. Thank goodness I wasn't present for this conversation or I might have possibly struck her.

"_Yes, I know, that's why I thought I was different for you. I thought…well, the point is, I wondered why you wouldn't just come forward about where you went. Taking a car either meant you had distance to go, you wanted privacy or both. Your husband wasn't being discreet, at least not anymore, but you were the one who cared about your perceived reputation. And I remember that you have a healthy sexual appetite…it's not too hard to guess you were meeting someone."_

"_Mike," _her voice sounded different now, desperation setting in. Mike had obviously struck a nerve. _"You don't understand, I've…I can't risk hurting anyone over this. I refuse to let someone else get sucked into this scandal."_

"_More like you can't risk your society friends, those friends who have rallied their support around you, finding out you weren't quite the victim you made yourself out to be."_

There was a beat, and Rose replied, _"Fine, I'll admit it. I don't want them to know who I was sleeping with. This whole ordeal hasn't been that bad because it's given me the way out of my marriage to Daniel with him looking like the bad guy. But Melanie's murder is not important enough for me to ruin that. You can't do anything…"_

"_You sure about that, Rosalie?"_

I smiled; this was Mike in the courtroom when he was circling in on a witness or defendant. Rose was good, but she was no match for him.

"_Don't try to bluff, Mike, I can see through you. You can't prosecute me for Melanie's murder. There is no evidence, and you know it's because I didn't do it. So there is nothing to push me on…"_

"_I have to admit something, Rose. After you dumped me, I kept tabs on you. It's amazing how you don't really know someone until you watch them from afar and unnoticed. I watched as you worked your way around the university. I never realized you had such an agenda. After I moved onto law school, I obviously was no longer seeing you. But I still heard things. That you found ways to get people to do what you wanted them to do."_

"_Mike…"_

"_So since I left the case, I decided to look back at your life. You and Daniel were married almost ten years ago, which I realized was the same time those old rumors began. He was a good match though, wasn't he? Newly promoted to Dean of his department. He was young and published, I understand. His family name was well known in high society, society you wanted to be a part of forever."_

"_Mike, I don't have to sit here and listen to you…"_

There was a small interruption, and I realized she had tried to get up. He must have grabbed her wrist as I then heard him growl to sit down and she yelped.

"_The thing is, your engagement came so quickly. Nobody was expecting it. I called up professors at the university at that time; they all remember how surprised they were that you two were going to be married. Of course, what really surprised them was you weren't exactly his type. You were a bit too…old._

_Daniel was seen a lot with his students after hours, especially the young female students. The ones that still looked like teenagers. Many of his colleagues made bets about how long it would be before you found out. Yet, you never did. You never caught on. That astounds me, given how perceptive you are. Seems to me…"_

"_You don't know anything, Mike. I'm a victim here…."_

"_Do you remember someone by the name of Maria Cortez?"_

There was silence from Rose, so Mike went on.

"_She used to work for Daniel as his house keeper. It was tough tracking her down but I managed. She was happy to tell me that Daniel always had a thing for the young girls. Sometimes girls that looked underage, though she couldn't have really proven it. She remembers well how much you did know of your husband's extracurricular activities, you almost seemed to encourage them. Isn't that interesting?"_

I sat there, realizing what Mike was saying and a smile formed on my lips imagining the look on Rose's face. I knew she was hardly the long suffering wife she made herself out to be, but I never expected this.

"_You can't be seriously blackmailing me…"_

"_I wouldn't call it blackmail, Rose. I'd call it motivation. I know it's embarrassing to find out where you were…who you were with…"_

"_It wasn't just one person. It was multiple…please, Mike, this is still something I can't just come forward about. If it comes out…"_

"_Well, we can try not to let it come out, but if it does, it does. I'm sure you can figure something out, something to excuse it away. Maybe you became desperate to be desirable again, your self esteem taking such a hit you looked anywhere, and everywhere for help. That might work. But if it got out that you knew of your husband's fetish before you got married, possibly using it to get him to marry you, well that changes everything doesn't it?"_

I sat there, staring at the tape, not sure how to absorb it all. Rose didn't make many objections after Mike laid it all out for her. They ended their meeting and I imagined Rose made her Friday phone call to me almost immediately. I remembered interrupting her lunch earlier with Angela Davenport and how she was working the older woman. It was bad enough about her alibi, but I was sure no one would welcome her back into their circles if it was made clear Rose knew exactly what her husband was like. She laid her bed; she had to lie in it.

I was just about to stop the tape when someone came into the room. I looked up, expecting to see Jeremy, but was startled when I saw it was Mike. He was smiling until he glanced down and saw the tape player.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

My first reaction was to hide the infernal gadget but it was far too late for that. Feeling foolish, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

His eyes were now icy. "I came by to get some paperwork done. Saw you were here and thought I'd say hi. I've done that now. I'll let you work."

I watched as he walked away and into his office, shutting the door. The semi-slam knocked some sense into me. I had no reason to apologize; I hadn't been doing anything wrong. Mike chose to tape the conversation and he chose to give it to us. It was at my discretion to hear the sordid details if I opted to do so. I was in charge of this case now, and it was my job to make sure we were certain in our prosecution of the right criminal.

_You said you weren't going to listen._

I looked down trying to push what just happened out of my mind, which might have worked for two whole seconds until I realized Mike was bullying me with my own case. I wasn't going to let him do this, to make me feel this way.

Getting up, I stormed into Mike's office and enacted my own version of a door slam. He had sat down but stood upon seeing me enter. His glare didn't intimidate me; he knew damn well I could match it.

"Don't you get offended by me, Mike! It's not my fault I was put in a position to verify your story of what Rose-"

"My story?" Mike repeated, walking from behind the desk. "Is that why you listened to it? You think I would lie to cover for her? That I would risk my reputation like that?"

"It was pretty clear, even without the tape that you had strong feelings for her, Mike. I have to question the credibility of everyone, even people I know. YOU taught me that!"

"No, I've taught you to work for the victim! To investigate from that angle, not to let…not to let your personal issues with me to color your judgment."

Now he had stepped over the line. "My personal issues… Mike stop flattering yourself. I'm hardly jealous of you and that evil Stepford wife."

His face changed, and he walked over, the room suddenly getting much smaller. "Jealous? Who said anything about jealousy? I just thought you always believed the worst of me. You're jealous?"

Instinctively, I stepped back while folding my arms. "No, I'm not jealous. I couldn't care less who you choose to associate with, I just…I don't want you compromising the case. My case."

"So you don't care at all she and I used to be together?" He asked softly, while stepping close, much too close. His presence made me avert my eyes and I tried to back up but the damn wall was behind me.

"No. I mean, yes, I don't care. I just want to make sure we convict the right person."

"Connie, look at me." Damn that soft voice.

My eyes met his and everything seemed to stop: the argument, the case, the world. He looked at my lips and by their own free will they opened as he bent down. Upon the first taste of Mike, I felt dizzy and instinctively my arms wrapped around him. He pulled me to him and all thought left as my body responded. At first he was gentle but as I was obviously reacting positively to his touches, he became bolder. He pushed me up against the wall; a groan escaped my lips as I felt the outline of his body against mine. By now my hands were split between being in his hair or around his waist, while my mouth enjoyed everything about his own. A few glorious moments went by and his lips left mine to follow a path to my ear and then down my neck. I was lost in a whole different world, not even aware my own whimpers were rooting Mike forward.

However, it wasn't long before reality hit. I heard a noise, and another voice, a voice not Mike's. "Connie? Where'd you go?"

Mike reacted first, and pulled away. It took me a little longer to recover and recognize Jeremy's voice. I stared at the door, worried he would walk in and know instantly what we were doing. I could imagine how I must look.

"He probably doesn't know I'm here," Mike said, his voice sounding husky. "Or that you're in here with me."

I remained rooted to the spot where I stood, the wall continuing to give me support like it did while Mike had me pushed against it. I knew I had to get out of there. I nodded, "Well, I better go see what he needs."

I rushed for the door as I ignored Mike calling my name after me. Walking outside, Jeremy seemed startled at my sudden arrival. "Oh, there you are. I didn't know Mike was here."

"He just got here," I said, relieved my voice was a normal level. "What do you need?"

"I finished the paperwork you asked for on…" Jeremy rambled; my attention barely focused on what he said. Mike stood back from the doorway, out of Jeremy's sightline but within mine. His hands were in his pockets, his expression was unreadable. Looking at him, I knew I could close my eyes and relive what just happened.

"Jeremy," I stopped him, "I'm sorry. This all looks good. I think we're set. I'm going to go now; you're free for the day. Maybe we can regroup tomorrow."

He looked surprised but relieved when he realized it meant he had the rest of the day to spend with his family. He wasn't used to working on Saturday. "Okay, Connie, I think we're ready and we should be fine on Monday, hopefully."

"Right," I nodded, gathering up everything to take with me. I would review it when I got home. I had to get away. I knew Mike would want to talk and I didn't trust myself, right now, around him.

Grabbing my purse, I looked over at Jeremy and thanked him. Mike stepped out of his office then, calling after me, "Connie."

"Sorry, Mike," I said, trying to sound as nonchalant and professional as I possibly could. "I've got a ton of work to do. And I'll talk with you later. When we both are free, I mean…" I blushed at the double meaning. Deciding it was best to just leave, I headed for the elevator. Mike looked like he wanted to go after me, but Jeremy's presence kept him from pursuing.

I moved through the rest of the day is if in a trance. I threw myself into my work, but Jeremy was right. We were as prepared as we could be and as long as Rosalie remembered our prep work from before, everything was set.

But the work kept me from thinking about the kiss. The kiss that shouldn't have happened. The kiss I never wanted, or needed. Being intimate was clearly what Mike wanted, but I didn't. Giving into spontaneous attraction could ruin everything, and my job was too important for that. I had learned the hard way with Woll you shouldn't get involved with people you work with, and Mike was no exception.

_But it never felt like that with Woll._

The voice kept popping in my head but I ignored it. Alcohol could make me forget but I knew that wasn't a good idea. I tried to watch television but there was nothing interesting on. I attempted to call a few people, to occupy my mind with small talk, but it was Saturday. Everyone was out having personal lives but me.

I ordered in my favorite, Chinese food. After the food arrived and I began eating, memories of how often Mike and I had eaten together flooded my brain. Most of the time we worked but after two years, there were many times where personal discussions had slipped. I could tell him anything about my life. Mike was a good listener and while he occasionally teased me, he never judged me on past behavior or mistakes. The worst he ever did was finding out about Woll and asking me how I could be so dumb. I took great offense to the question at the time but it was more out of embarrassment because I knew he was right. And if he was right about that, then I was right about things now.

Just then, someone buzzed the door to our building, calling for me. Walking over, I asked who it was.

"Connie, it's me. Please, let me come up so we can talk."

I stood staring at the speaker, as if I could see Mike's eyes. I wanted to tell him to go away, that there was nothing to talk about, but that would be a lie. I pressed the entry button and I heard him say, "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I checked myself in the mirror as Mike made his way up to my apartment. I was wearing comfortable sweats and my hair was a mess. I crushed my initial reaction to put something more flattering on. The last thing I wanted was a repeat of this afternoon, so if presenting myself in the least attractive light kept Mike at bay, so be it. Not that I expected him to bend me over backwards at the mere sight of me, but I needed to at least believe something was within my control.

At his knock, I took a deep breath, steeling myself before opening the door. I could feel my face reddening the instant I laid eyes on him.

"Thanks for letting me up," he said, walking in but not looking at me.

"Of course," I responded flatly, also not looking at him.

He wandered into the living room and turned around to face me, just as I was following right behind. The sudden movement made me jump and the awkwardness surrounding us thickened.

Mike stuck his hands in his jeans pockets, a gesture that for some reason made me feel even more on edge. Still not looking at me, he asked, "Do you have anything to drink?"

Glad for an excuse to move away, I nodded, running straight to the kitchen. Realizing that alcohol was the last thing either of us needed, I simply got a glass of ice and poured him some water.

He was looking around the room when I walked back in. I had worked long enough with Mike to know that from the way he was holding himself, he was just as nervous and anxious as I was. Most of the time I saw this behavior in Jack's office. I couldn't let myself be amused by it now however. I handed him the glass of water.

"Thanks," he said, then took a sip.

We both sat very rigidly: he on the couch and I in the chair. Mike acted like he was going to put the glass down, and then seemed to decide against it, holding it very firmly. Again, I was reminded of similar actions he did in the office; only there the glass would have been his baseball, or when he was really agitated, his bat.

He finally spoke, "Connie, I want…I came by to…I didn't want to leave things…look, let me just apologize for this afternoon."

I looked down at my carpet, not sure if he was talking about the fight or the kiss. Knowing his feelings for me, it could be just the former.

When I didn't say anything, he finally chose to set the drink down on my coffee table and continued. "Connie, I'm sorry. About all of it. I shouldn't have…well first, I certainly shouldn't have gotten angry about the tape. Of course you had every right to listen to it. It's your case and part of the reason you're such a good DA is because you're so thorough."

I started to speak, but he kept going so I held my tongue. "Then, the other thing, that kiss. I don't know what came over me…okay, that's a lie, it's no secret how I feel about you, but I've always been able to keep myself in check. But this case had me, well us really, out of our element. I just…I apologize for that sincerely and promise to never let it happen again."

"Good," I said quickly. This was exactly what I wanted. Things could go back to normal now, and nothing like this afternoon could ever happen again. "Thanks, Mike, I'm sorry too. Not just for the kiss, but for the fight and my general behavior over Rose…"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Connie," he said, finally looking at me. He smiled, making my insides shiver. "You always keep me honest about things. You were trying to do it earlier too. It's one of the reasons we work so well together."

We stared at each other for a beat then. Sometimes as I was looking into Mike's eyes when he was so intense, I could get lost in my thoughts. It took me a minute before I realized he was waiting on me to answer.

"What?" I asked, trying to act normal.

"I asked, were we good now?" His smile from before vanished and the self confidence slipped from his face.

"Yes, Mike, of course. We're on the same page." My voice sounded colder than usual. I had been waiting for the relief to come but instead I felt agitation.

Mike nodded but didn't really move. "Actually, we aren't though. Connie, I guess, I wanted to just let you know a little about my relationship with her. I mean, hearing the tape you might want to know…"

"I really don't," I said jumping up and taking his glass though it was still half full. I needed to get away from him and I certainly didn't want to think of him and Rosalie Floyd.

He followed me into the kitchen. "I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just; I was young back then and in love. Well, in love isn't the right term. I thought I was in love. Rosalie was the first woman I fell for, and she was someone I pursued pretty hard. I thought she was what I wanted...well she was what I wanted. But not what I needed."

Slowly turning around, I looked at him. He looked so sad at the moment. Did he still have feelings for her? Why did he become so unnerved when he first saw her in her apartment? Had she tried to get back in touch with him since then? I guess I did want to know some things, but not of their past.

"Anyway, we were happy for awhile. I thought things were going to work out." He was leaning on the wall, arms folded and staring off into space. "I asked her to marry me. All my friends could see what kind of woman she was; they told me she would never marry me. I didn't believe them. And she proved them wrong, for two whole days. After the euphoria of accepting my proposal wore off, she started pushing me away and the engagement was over nearly as quickly as it started. I was crushed."

I nodded, of course he was. I wondered if she was why he never settled down. Mike always sold himself short but there were many women in the office that found him attractive and would have dated him if he would only ask. And he'd had a few flings since we worked together but he never seemed to let them get too far. The theory unsettled me.

He smiled again, but it was a sad one, making my heart ache a bit. "Anyway, it wasn't hard to keep track of her for a time. You'd think that would have been torture, and at first it was, but it took becoming a bystander to see the real woman she was, or is, really as she's not changed at all."

"You've changed," I said, surprising myself as much as Mike. "Mike, you've changed, even in the nearly three years I've known you and probably much more since you knew her. And she's not someone you could be with now…"

Mike cut me off very quickly, "Oh, no. She's not someone I would want now even if we were stranded on a deserted island. Trust me. Well, it's getting late and I shouldn't have bothered you anyway. Thanks for letting me in, and forgiving me."

"Um, okay," I said in response, following him to the door. Our goodbyes were brief and very professional. Once the door shut, I leaned up against it as the tension melted from my body. Mike's abrupt exit confused me. I didn't like ending any conversation on his former girlfriend, no matter how much he insisted it was over with her. I couldn't wait for this case to be over and for Rose to be out of not just my life, but his as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was Friday and the last day of the trial. Rose had taken the stand the previous Monday and actually did a decent job. The defense attempted to break her, but she never wavered from her position. They did bring up her alibi, that she attempted to hide from everyone, but I had already made it clear it was an embarrassment to her, and if she was going to make up an alibi, she'd have chosen a much more appropriate one. Of course, neither Brooks' legal team nor the jury was aware of the blackmail scheme she had used on her husband, Daniel Floyd, when they first got married. A good defense lawyer could have possibly turned that into reasonable doubt with a little luck. But then, the jury didn't know about the evidence found in Brooks' dorm room, tying him directly to the killing after the fact, and as Mike would say, they cancel each other out.

My thoughts were on Mike when the judge came in and trial closings began. As per usual, the defense got to go first. I listened to Mr. Marcom as he spoke to the jury, but only half-heartedly, I hadn't received a text from Mike yet. He hadn't sent me one every day, but I had expected to receive one on the last day; he knew I was giving my closing.

Of course, things were strained between us. I had hoped we were going to go back to normal, but Mike was keeping things very professional. We'd seen each other around the office and would speak briefly when the opportunity arose. The day before, I finally invited him out for coffee and he agreed to go, the acceptance making me more excited than I thought possible. But during the visit, he was rather quiet, keeping our conversation revolving around work. If I brought up anything personal, he would listen briefly until he would find a way to steer it back to his cases or my own. The outing made me realize how much I unwittingly share of myself with Mike.

Finally, Mr. Marcom was done and it was my turn to stand up. I was really nervous, I had never given a closing before, and no matter how much I prepared, I didn't truly feel ready. "In this trial, it's been my job to illustrate that Max Brooks, is not only a stalker, but a dangerous one…"

As my closing progressed, I got more confident, thoughts of Mike pushed away for the moment. Looking into each juror's eyes, I could tell they were responding to my words. As I walked back and forth slowly, their eyes followed me. I reminded them of previous testimony from the medical examiner and the cops. Though Daniel and Rosalie were estranged, their testimony helped strengthen their own alibis and point the finger back at Brooks.

After I was done, I went to take my chair, my eyes scanning across the rest of the courtroom. There in the back, leaning on a wall, was Mike. He had a smile on his face and I smiled with him. I thought he had court today but somehow he managed to come to my closing and I felt flattered. I sat down then, though I realized a blush was blooming on my cheeks.

The judge gave the jury their instructions on deliberating and court was recessed to await their verdict. I practically ran out of the courtroom to find Mike, but he was already gone. Feeling foolish, I went back to gather my things. Jeremy was giving me a strange look.

"You got a text," he said.

Picking up my phone, it was from Mike. Apparently he had to rush to see a judge about something, but was glad he made it. He also said I did a good job. I smiled, but was still disappointed I didn't get to speak to him personally.

"So now we wait." Jeremy said. It wasn't a question.

I nodded, "Right. Now we wait."

* * *

We didn't have to wait long. It was only a couple of hours before we were called back. Jeremy was elated, a fast deliberation usually was good news for the prosecution but I told him to be more reserved. I had learned too often juries were unpredictable and I wasn't about to presume anything, especially on my first official case.

When the judge asked the verdict, I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until the foreman read it. He was judged guilty of murder two. I tried to accept the success as nonchalantly as possible, but eventually a smile broke through. The judge ordered the sentence announcement to be issued on Monday. Brooks was going to have to wait out the weekend to find out how many years he was going to get.

"Good job," I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Mike, looking proud. Again, I felt myself blush unexpectedly.

"Thank you, though I think a lot of credit…" I had only started when suddenly Rose Floyd popped up out of nowhere. Where had she come from?

"Miss Ruberto, good job."

Jeremy, who I had forgotten about, immediately corrected her, "Rubirosa, Mrs. Floyd."

Rose didn't bother to look at him, or me, her eyes were all for Mike. "Whatever, Mike, can we please go?"

My head tilted at that, did Mike plan to go somewhere with her? My expression must have told Mike how I felt about that, as at least his he had the dignity to look chagrined. "Yeah, um, Connie. I just wanted to tell you did a great job. Jack is going be thrilled."

I didn't give a wit about Jack. I wanted to know what was going on between Mike and Rose. Surely, he wasn't going back on what he said earlier; that he would never get back with her? "What's going on, Mike?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'll see you on Monday."

My eyes narrowed at Mike, his expression giving nothing away. He turned and left with her, leaving me dumbfounded. My mind dwelling on all the logical reasons why he would be meeting with her, but was unable to settle on anything.

"Well, it's not like I care…"

"What? Care about what?" I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud until Jeremy asked me.

"Never mind, let's get back to the office."

* * *

As per custom, Jack was expecting us when we walked in to tell him the good news. Jeremy did most of the talking, as my mind was too focused on other things, or people, to share in on the happiness of the victory.

"Well, Connie," Jack said smiling, "You did a good job. Congratulations."

Never liking to take credit for everything, I corrected my boss. "We did a great job. I couldn't have done it without Jeremy here."

"Awww, thanks ma'am," Jeremy joked happily.

"Right, you both did a great job. Jeremy if you ever want to transfer to this division, I'll be glad to look into something permanent for you."

"I appreciate that, Jack, but honestly, I think I'd like to stick to where I came from. Working with Connie has been great, but I really miss my old department, and my old hours."

I had to chuckle at that. He and Jack did a little bit more small talk, and then Jeremy was out the door, leaving me and Jack alone.

"Would you like a drink?" he offered. "It's the end of the day."

I was about to say no, but then my thoughts went back to Mike and Rose again, and the need to distract myself took over. "Yes please."

After receiving the glass, I drank a gulp or two. Sitting down on Jack's couch, I could tell Jack had something else to say. "What is it, Jack?"

He smiled. "Well, Mike has been saying for a long time you deserved to be promoted. I hated breaking up you two though; you make such a good team. Anyway, Mike came in here earlier today. Said your closing was very well done and I'd be crazy to let you go back to second chair with him."

I froze. How long had Mike been recommending me for a promotion?

Jack went on, "So, let me go ahead and offer it to you. Of course, you won't be getting large scale cases for the first year. You need a bit more experience for that. Jeremy made it clear he wants to go back to his division but we could probably find a good assistant for you, though Mike needs one too."

"I'm sorry; you're offering me the opportunity to be an executive?" Executive Assistant District Attorney Consuela Rubirosa had a nice ring to it.

"Yes, though acting like you aren't following a conversation isn't the best way to impress your boss," Jack said, his eyes twinkling. "A good lawyer could argue your mind has been dumbed down with alcohol. That's why we try to refrain from having it around right before court or plea negotiations."

I set the glass down at that, afraid I'd spill it. "Jack, I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes."

I wanted to. I had dreamed of this day for a long time. But when I opened my mouth to accept, I knew I couldn't do it. "Part of me would love to, Jack. I really would. But this case was a lot harder than I thought, at times I was struggling. "

"We all struggle, Connie," Jack said gently. "Sometimes even on the simplest of cases."

"I know, but I'd be doing you a disservice if I allowed myself to be moved up too early, just like ball players moving up from the minors to the majors before they are ready."

He laughed at that, "You've been spending too much time with Mike."

I blushed again, and there was no way to hide it, but Jack gave no indication that he noticed. Extending his hand, "Well, Connie, don't feel bad about it. As I said before, I think you and Mike are a great team, and I hated to split you two up."

I smiled awkwardly, not sure how to respond.

We sat in silence for a moment, and then Jack stood up, walking to his desk. "I will, however, suggest to Mister Cutter that he let you take more first chair positions on cases, you do deserve to move up someday Connie, and I expect it to be fairly soon."

Standing up with him, I smiled, "Deal."

I handed back my glass to him, I remembered something said earlier. "Jack, did you say Mike was in here earlier after my closing?"

"Yes," Jack nodded. "Yes, this time he was very forceful, feeling like if you were placed back under him, it would be an insult to you."

_Or that he just didn't want to work with me again._ "I see."

Jack was about to put his reading glasses on but paused, looking at me thoughtfully. "You know, I told him I would offer you the position, so he probably thinks you accepted. You might want to touch base with him sometime this weekend to let him know he still has an assistant."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I said, feeling a strange tingle at Jack's suggestion. I started towards the door to leave when Jack stopped me.

"Connie," he said, "it's better to do it sooner than later."

My brain flashed to an image of Rose and Mike leaving together earlier. I still didn't understand where they were going or why they would be together. "Right, no time like the present."


	13. Final

Chapter 13

I stared at Mike's door, wondering if I did the right thing in coming promptly over. Mike didn't have to know my choice regarding Jack's offer any more than he felt I needed to understand just what he was doing with Rose earlier that day. It was his decision to create this new kind of privacy in our lives; I should follow in the same consistent manner.

Raised voices got my attention, especially the softer, obviously female voice. Rose was in there and I felt myself go crimson at the implication. Had they been here this entire time? I didn't want to know but something motivated me to raise my hand so I could knock, interrupting whatever might be going on inside. The worst case scenario making me feel incredibly nauseas.

Before I had that chance, the door flew open and in front of me was Rosalie herself. But instead of her usually sophisticated style, tears were streaming down her cheeks, well, cheek as her face was turned away from me causing us to collide, while yelling at Mike that he would regret....something.

Now that my presence was obviously known to her, she stepped back and stared at me with more hatred than I thought anyone could hold. "You!" was all she said.

I looked past her to Mike who was understandably surprised to see me. A brief look flashed over his face, so quick Rose may not have seen it, but I did. I knew and whatever worries I had about what might be going on between them, immediately evaporated.

She walked past me towards the stairwell, trying to regain the dignity she had inspired from my first meeting with her. Pausing, she said, "She might be younger, Mike, but someday you'll realize who you really want. Too bad I'll have moved on."

I didn't watch her exit, my attention drawn to Mike to see how he would react. His expression was a smirk until he looked at me. I knew he had no idea what I was doing there, and I didn't even care to tell him. I knew now that my earlier excuse of my meeting with Jack was just that, I wanted to come here to find out what was going on between Mike and Rose.

Putting his hands in his suit pockets, he said, "I'm not sure what that looked like. Look, I meant what I said earlier, I wouldn't get back with Rose if she was the last woman on Earth."

I knew that of course, at least now I did. But I realized then hearing him admit it out loud gave my heart a jump and I decided the unnecessary worry I had earlier allowed me to keep him guessing to my own thoughts for now. Taking the initiative, I walked in, stating, "I see."

Shutting the door behind him, he went on, "She wanted to meet me after the verdict and since I told her I was going to be there anyway, she must have gotten the wrong idea why. We went and got coffee, where I told her she needed to watch herself. People in this city knew what she was really like, and would be watching her. These stunts by her would not be tolerated."

He paused, studying me. I kept my face as expressionless as possible. Clearing his throat, he went on, "So today was a light day, and I didn't need to head back to the courthouse. I knew Jack wanted to speak with you and felt like my presence could be a distraction."

I nearly lost it then, knowing he was fishing around for my answer. The only one he got was the raising of my eyebrow.

"Anyway, I came here, and it took her all of an hour to show up at my door. I let her in, against my better judgment and found out she is as crazy as Emma Kim. Apparently she somehow read into what I said as code for us beginning a secret relationship. I sort of went off then, making it crystal clear that there was nothing between us anymore, and I hoped to never lay eyes on her again for that matter."

Comparing Rose Floyd to Emma Kim pretty much ruined my ability to keep a straight face. The murderer we put behind bars lived under the delusion every man she encountered wanted her in his bed. Mike's comparison to Rose certainly was apt, especially remembering her last remark. "Well, good thing I got here when I did then, she might have tried to seduce you."

He snorted at that, "I think I could have managed to resist. But that does lead me to ask, what are you doing here, Connie? Not that I don't welcome a visit from you anytime."

His tone resurrected the flush on my cheeks that was there earlier. Of course, he knew something was going on. I tried to play it nonchalant and coy, using Rose as a model. "Oh, I just thought you were interested in what Jack had to say to me, and what I had to say to him. Of course, if you are too busy right now, it can wait until Monday."

I tried to breeze past him but it didn't work. He grabbed my arm and spun me around, his face within inches of mine. My body still remembered the kiss from a week ago, and it took all my self control to remain in place, even when he said my name in a husky manner, "Connie?"

"I turned Jack down."

That was not the answer he expected, and he stepped back. I tried to ignore the disappointment I felt at the distance between us.

"You turned him down? Why did you do that?"

"I'm not ready, Mike. I was very flattered that you both think I could possibly be an EADA but I still need some more experience before I'd feel comfortable…"

"Connie, you are the brightest ADA we have. What's more, you've got a natural charisma when you speak to the jury, and it's being wasted sitting as a second chair to..."

"Oh, I expect to be talking a bit more in front of the jury now , Mike," I interrupted, beaming from his compliments. For the first time, I really knew he meant them and the feeling was wonderful. "I think it's time I stepped up more often in court."

He started to say something but stopped. I couldn't tell what he was thinking; he looked almost worried which bothered me too. "What?" I asked.

"Well, are you okay with…you still want to work with me after…" he turned very red himself. I softened; Mike usually had a hard shell around him for the whole world to see. Seeing him so vulnerable and nervous, I had the urge to take him into my arms, a gesture that should have been foreign but felt so naturally right.

"Yes, Mike," I said, while placing my hand boldly on his cheek. "Whether I took the promotion or not, I knew I wasn't giving you up, one way or another."

I waited then for what seemed like an eternity, letting the words sink in. Then he smiled, touching my waist to draw me closer. His lips were warm and inviting. My arms went around him as I opened my mouth, happily exploring his as he did mine. His hands gently pulled off my blazer and I began unbuttoning his shirt. His mouth left mine, making me whimper slightly, until I felt his lips running down my neck, causing my whole body to shudder.

"Mike," I groaned, which stopped him.

He raised his head back up to mine, looking me in the eyes. "You sure you want this?"

"Yes." I stated firmly. He answered by giving me a kiss that made my toes curl.

EPILOGUE  
I felt sunlight hitting my face, and slowly my eyes opened. Mike began to stir, and I realized I was lying practically on top of him. Memories of what we did to each other the night before flooded my mind, and I instantly smiled.

"Morning," he said, sleepily.

"Morning," I returned, feeling a little shy. I wasn't sure why, given he now knew every part of my body. I turned to face him, and could see the vulnerability he showed from the night before.

"Connie, last night was…" again, he stopped, like he was afraid to put voice to his thoughts. Reaching up, I caressed his cheek, the stubble feeling slightly rough on my hand. I'd never seen him with stubble before; he looked quite sexy with it.

"Incredible." I finished his sentence. There was so much I wanted to say, I used to think he was the last man I would ever get involved with but now I knew without a doubt he and I could make this work. Hearing my earlier description gave him the self confidence he needed though, he rolled me over so he was on top of me, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, it was," he said, and then gave me a deep kiss.

Desire overtook me and I was glad it was Saturday so we could spend the morning like this, but my body had other ideas.

"Was that your stomach?" he asked. I had to giggle, only realizing now we had skipped dinner last night and I was now starving.

"Yes, I guess so."

Pulling away, I could see the twinkle in his eyes. "Well, I can now see why you eat such a heavy breakfast and lunch before court. The jury would be too distracted if they heard all that rumbling during a trial."

My eyes narrowed, but the smile remained on my face. "So I'm hungry. At least I'm not addicted to coffee and I don't whine when we don't have time to stop at the local coffee shop. Now come on, we can tease each other in the kitchen. Surely you have something in there that's edible."

Behind me, I heard him mutter, "I don't whine about anything…" causing me to chuckle. I had no idea what was in store for Mike and me, but for the first time in a long time, I felt like I might really be getting everything I wanted.

THE END


End file.
